This invention relates to apparatus for displaying and preserving items from early childhood. More particularly it relates to apparatus for displaying and preserving human baby teeth.
Parents of young children often like to keep their children's baby teeth, locks of hair, and other items, such as clothing, as a remembrance of early childhood. Quite often the baby teeth and/or the hair are placed in an envelope or a box which is easily lost and, if not lost, is very seldom if at all opened and viewed by the parents. In addition, the clothing which was worn by the young child is often stored also in a box and forgotten, perhaps in a basement where it might deteriorate or be simply thrown away.
Various containers have been provided in the past to store baby teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,729 issued to Karbowniczak shows a container in the form of a fancy envelope including a pocket specifically designed to store baby teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,058 issued to Dennison shows a container for storing and displaying baby teeth in the form of a hinged box having a plurality of pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,481 issued to Redman shows a tooth pillow including a tooth receiving pocket which may be used to exchange teeth for coins. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,097 issued to Akiyoshi shows a case for baby teeth. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 208,781 issued to Zarganis also shows a storage case for baby teeth. None of these patents overcome the problem set forth above.